


Don't Dream Texas, She's Behind Your Eyes

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Implied toxic relationship, mentions of violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Texas doesn't like her dreams. She wishes she could sleep without them





	Don't Dream Texas, She's Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> After editing this is finally ready to post. Texas is not someone who comes easy to me.

Texas jolts her body forward. Circuits rewiring to her awaken state.

There's a young man in her dream with the broken glasses. She tried to apologize, but the words were flat. There's glass cutting into his skin. He was shoved to the floor. Texas tried to remember why. Not a dispute, a game that turned sour. It wasn't meant to be that angry. She just wanted him to be silent a moment. Nothing drastic, just a moment.

Texas shakes her heard at the fading dream. This was not the first time this happened and this would not be the last. She hated it. How the dreams would be sweet sometimes. But the next time she dreamt of violence. 

This was not much different. It was playful banter at first, she wasn't sure when the line was crossed. Their words were blurred, the fault buried. At least she knew the next dream would be of a sweeter moment.

She senses O'malley shift uncomfortably in her mind. "That's unusual for you." She prods the AI as he projects an image.

"I'd rather you didn't dream those things."

"That's not something I can control, Omega," Texas sighs. She senses he's nervous over something, like his protective instinct is in overdrive but there's nothing to protect. "How do I know its not your dream?" Texas teases slightly. 

There's a fritzing spark. "I don't have memories!" O'malley snaps. He holds his back straight helmet posed like its glaring. He would never be so weak as to let someone else push him around!

He's angry which isn't a surprise. But Texas senses there's more to it. A bitter resentment that acts as a bind. A fear of letting go of something. Maybe these dreaming memories were affecting him negatively and he doesn't know what to do with that fear. Texas is afraid too so she sympathizes. She doesn't know where these memories come from. 

As far as she is concerned they are false. Perhaps a longing to know what life was outside of war and resentment. Maybe that's why she has pleasant dreams. But the outside is something she can not comprehend. So she'll then dream of a toxic life beyond it.

Texas curls her hands and stands. She dismisses O'malley back to the mind, he puts up a small fight but disperses when she announces she's heading to the training hall. She'll blow of steam and ignore the dreams.

"If they are memories," Texas types into the computer and sets up her training routine. "I won't be that woman. I'll be better."


End file.
